


Kiss, Kiss, Fall in love

by ziiico



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziiico/pseuds/ziiico
Summary: lee minho starts a trend. that trend is to kiss jeongin. not that jeongin minds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yALL THIS WAS RHE HARDEST THING EVER IM CRYING DO YOU KNOW THE DIFFICULTY THST IS WRITING DIFFERENT KISS SCENES 
> 
> also forgive me the word kiss is mentioned a thousand times istg 
> 
> my writing is shit but im weak for jeongin and idk i wrote this at like midnight two days ago and im just now posting it :") 
> 
> my grammar is probably shit I didn't reread it or anything??? so excuse my mistakes ://  
> i write like a five year old leave me alone okok I know!!!
> 
> uuuh the title is nothing lmao im stupid and idk thought it was funny
> 
> ig y'all can call this poly but im not gonna tag thst cause tagging is hard enough as it is okok
> 
> ALSO THE DESCRIPTION SUCKS I KNOW LEAVE ME ALONE I CSNT WRITE I TOLD YOU

 

Minho wasn't the most affectionate, he didn't try and cuddle Jeongin every chance he got, but he  _ was _ the first to kiss Jeongin.

 

Minho had hurt his ankle and was  _ supposed  _ to be resting. Chan had given everyone a schedule to keep a watch on Minho, because Minho was a snake and most certainly would  _ not  _ rest. Jeongin had just gotten home from his individual vocal practice only to be bombarded by ¾ of the 00’s liners standing by the door, all three of their faces brightening at the sight of him.

 

“You’re home!” Felix yells. Seungmin grins and Hyunjin says, only a slightly apologetic look on his face, “We want to go to the arcade, so can you watch Minho hyung? Thank you, Jeonginnie! I’ll bring you back something. Love you!” 

 

The three of them don't wait for Jeongin’s response before they rush out of the door. 

 

3RACHA are at the studio, working on a new song, and Woojin is practicing. Woojin texted him earlier that he’d be back before it gets too late. 3RACHA wouldn’t be back until after midnight. He wasn't sure when Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Felix would be back. So, he is left alone with Minho for however long. He slips off his shoes and quietly creeps to his room to check on the older boy. 

 

“Hyung?” He whispers, not wanting to disturb him if he was sleeping. He’s not. The other boy is scrolling through his phone, laying down with his foot propped up on a pillow, most likely courtesy of Woojin. 

 

“Yeah?” Minho looks up. “Oh, it’s you Innie. Come lay with me. Let’s cuddle.” 

 

“Cuddle?” Jeongin is a little confused. Minho wasn't quite one to  _ cuddle.  _ In fact, he often liked to be alone. He was okay with skinship and would often initiate, but the majority of the time, he wasn't touchy. 

 

“Yes, cuddle. Come here.” Minho waves him over. The younger trots over, perhaps a little too excited. He was used to the others cuddling him. He knew exactly how he fit with each of them, but Minho? No, not at all  He knew how he fit on the older’s lap, and the way their hands felt intertwined together, but curled up in a bed? No, not  _ yet  _ at least. He slides in next to Minho, trying to be careful of his foot. They're in an awkward position, Jeongin not quite touching him, and Minho sighs. 

 

“Jeongin. We're supposed to be cuddling. You're not even close to me.” 

 

“I am!” 

 

“Well, be closer.” 

 

Jeongin huffs and scoots closer, dramatically placing his arm over Minho’s waist and rather roughly resting his head on his chest. 

 

“Oof-- Goodness, Jeongin, just break me some more, why don't you?” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Jeongin says quietly. He nuzzles his face closer into Minho’s chest. They use the exact same detergent, but it smells nicer on him than it does on Jeongin’s clothes. The two are silent, Minho’s chest rising and falling with each breath and Jeongin trying to sync his own breaths with them. 

 

“Innie.” 

 

“Mm?” He hums with his eyes closed. 

 

“Look at me.” Jeongin does as told. He lifts his head and looks up (or down?) at the older boy. Minho has a sly smile on his face. He leans closer to the younger. Jeongin doesn't flinch or lean forward like Jisung has. Jeongin knows he shouldn't, but his eyes trail down to Minho’s lips. Not as full as Hyunjin’s, but not as thin as his own. He licks his own lips. Minho catches the movement, he knows he does. 

 

“Jeongin. Can I kiss you?” 

 

“W-what?” Jeongin stammers. Minho doesn't wait for his response, much like his hyungs earlier when they ‘asked’ him to watch Minho, and connects their lips. The older boy is much more experienced, of course, and Jeongin melts. Minho manages not to nick himself on Jeongin’s braces, even as he slips his tongue in the younger’s mouth, surprising him and eliciting a small gasp from him. It isn't a long kiss, but it certainly isn't short, and when they pull away, Jeongin is a little breathless. 

 

“Cute.” Minho giggles at Jeongin’s small pants. The younger’s ears burn and he buries his face into Minho’s chest. 

 

“Shuddap. Go to sleep.” He mutters, without lifting his head from his chest, his words muffled. 

 

“Only if you sleep with me.” 

 

Jeongin doesn't answer, but he doesn't get up either. 

 

Minho falls asleep before him. Jeongin is too busy replaying what just happened. He’s too flustered to sleep, but he couldn't imagine leaving Minho, so he lays with him until he wears himself out by thinking too much and falls asleep with the older.

**[**. . .  **]**

Minho had no shame. He’s said it a thousand times, but this time, he means it. He  _ kissed  _ Jeongin in front of everyone. It wasn't a little chaste kiss either. He used  _ tongue _ . He hadn't pushed the older boy away, but afterwards, his ears burned bright red. Weirdly enough, no one commented about it. They simply continued on, like it was perfectly normal. None of them said anything, even after Minho had done it once, twice,  _ three  _ times. 

 

Maybe he should’ve seen it coming. 

 

Jisung kisses him next. 

 

Jeongin was used to the older boy kissing his cheek, but this time, instead of swooping towards Jeongin’s cheek, he places his lips smack dab onto Jeongin’s.

 

Jeongin’s teasing Jisung, the older gasping dramatically and claiming “you’ll regret that!”. Jeongin replies, an eyebrow raised, “ _ oh, really? _ ” 

Jisung’s hands shoot out to the younger’s sides and he squeals, giggling as Jisung tickles him. The blonde clambers on top of Jeongin, his thighs on either side of Jeongin’s. 

 

“St--op! H-hyung! I can’t-” Jeongin struggles to speak in between laughs. Jisung stops suddenly. The younger pants, his eyes closed, and Jisung looks at him fondly. “Hyung?” Jeongin says when he opens his eyes and sees Jisung staring, oddly quiet. 

 

“You’re so cute.” And he leans in. Jeongin assumes he’s going to kiss his cheek, like he always does, but no. He places his lips right onto Jeongin’s. It’s nearly reflex to close his eyes after how many times Minho has kissed him. Jisung’s lips are different than Minho’s. A little more chapped and without the taste of the cherry chapstick Minho liked to use. He seems less experienced than Minho, not that Jeongin can really tell, Minho’s the only one he's kissed before, but the way Jisung tilts his chin makes Jeongin hum. He’s softer and doesn't kiss him till he's out of breath. 

 

“Hyung.” Jeongin murmurs. 

 

“Minho hyung kissed you. I thought it was okay. Was it not?” Jisung sounds worried and just a tad bit nervous. Jeongin can't help but smile. 

 

“Y-yeah, of course.” 

 

Jisung grins. “I’m a good kisser, aren't I?” Jeongin shakes his head and says, “Minho is better.” The blonde-haired boy gasps and he goes to tickle him again, Jeongin struggling to fight him off. 

 

 **[**  . . . **]**

 

Chan is the third member to become apart of Jeongin’s kiss party. 

 

Chan doesn't sleep. Or at least, that's what Jeongin thinks when he opens the door to Chan’s room at midnight, sitting in the dark, staring at his laptop screen and chugging coffee. 

 

“Gross, hyung, y’know that's probably why you're so short. Coffee stunts growth. My mom told me that.” He scrunches his nose in disgust. He wasn't a coffee drinker himself. Too bitter.

 

“You can't call me short. I’m taller than you.” 

 

“You're not. We're the same height. But I’m tall and you're short.” 

 

“How does that even make sense? And why are you up? It's late.” Chan hasn't even glanced up at him yet. Jeongin frowns.

 

“I could say the same. Why are you still up?” 

 

“Busy.” 

 

“Ah, okay.” Jeongin doesn't want to leave, because he knows if he does, Chan will pull an all nighter and he's pretty sure he did last night, thus making it 48 hours since Chan last slept. He pulls at the hem of his t-shirt and without thinking, climbs into Chan’s lap. The older boy seems a little surprised, but doesn't say anything. He adjusts the smaller to where they're both in a comfortable position and Jeongin nuzzles his face into the nook of Chan’s neck. Chan continues working. 

 

It’s quiet between the two of them and Jeongin feels as if he’s going to fall asleep right on top of Chan.  He blinks, staring at the pale skin of Chan’s neck and hesitantly, places a soft kiss on his jawline. Chan doesn't move, he doesn't even tense up, so Jeongin does it again. And again. Until he’s moving upwards and kisses the corner of Chan’s lips. Then, the older glances down at him. There's a mischievous sparkle in Jeongin’s eyes and a smirk on the younger’s face. 

 

“You brat.” Chan whispers, his breath hitting Jeongin's cheek from the close proximity they were in. And then, they're kissing. He isn't sure who moved forward first. Chan’s kisses are gentle and warm and move at exactly Jeongin’s pace. He doesn't try to deepen the kiss either. He tastes like the coffee he was drinking earlier, but it doesn't taste gross to Jeongin. Jeongin pulls away first, his cheeks flushed red at his  _ brazen  _ movements. Chan laughs and rests his forehead against the younger’s, amused at his actions. 

 

Who did Jeongin think he was now?  _ Minho?  _ He blamed the older boy. He was rubbing off on him too much. 

 

Chan doesn't seem to mind and kisses him again in the morning, laughing at Jeongin’s flushed face, and teasingly asking “where’d your confidence go? Last night, you were so bold!”

 

 **[**. . .  **]**

 

Then, there's Hyunjin. 

 

Jeongin’s sitting on Hyunjin’s lap, the two waiting for recording to be over, Jeongin struggling not to fall asleep. Hyunjin rubs small circles onto the younger boy’s arm, which doesn't help with his tired state. The taller boy pecks his neck. Once, twice. Jeongin’s eyes open. 

 

“Hyunjin?” He murmurs sleepily, his voice slightly slurred and turns his head to the side to look at the taller boy. As soon as he does, Hyunjin’s lips are on his. Jeongin isn't surprised, weirdly enough, but maybe he is at  the force in which Hyunjin kisses with. He has fuller lips than all of them combined, but he’s rough and their teeth clack together. Neither pull away, even though Jeongin has a metallic taste filling his mouth and Hyunjin groaned in pain.  Hyunjin places a hand on Jeongin’s chin and tilts his chin upward. Jeongin struggles to keep up with the taller boy’s pace and instead, opts to let Hyunjin lead. When they pull away, Jeongin has both blood and spit smeared on his lips. He grimaces. Hyunjin has a cut on his lower lip and it drips down his chin. 

 

“I cut you. I’m sorry, hyung. Are you okay?” Jeongin wipes the blood off his chin with his thumb. Hyunjin smiles, opening the cut even further. He swoops in closer, but Jeongin moves his head back, avoiding him. 

 

“You're bleeding! Don't try and kiss me again!” 

 

“I want you to kiss it better.” 

 

“Gross.” 

 

“Jeonginnie, you’re so mean to hyung!” Hyunjin laughs, resting his head on the younger’s shoulder. Jeongin sighs and wipes his own mouth with the sleeve of his sweater. 

 

“When I stop bleeding, will you kiss me again?” 

 

“No. Not until it heals.” 

 

Hyunjin ignores him and kisses him again, later that night, when Jeongin’s too sleepy to protest. 

**[**  . . . **]**

Seungmin, Jeongin learns, is equally as rough as Hyunjin, if not more. In fact, he likes to bite. 

 

Jeongin and Seungmin are almost always the first ones up. It’s nearly 5am (4:49) and no one really  _ has  _ to be up till 6, but the two boys are awake. Jeongin opens the fridge, looking over the contents with a frown, obviously disappointed in his options. He doesn't hear the quiet footsteps behind him until an arm snakes around his waist. Jeongin flinches and turns around only to come face to face to one Kim Seungmin. The taller boy doesn't speak. Nor does Jeongin. He can feel Seungmin’s minty breath, he must have just brushed his teeth, on his cheek. 

 

“Seun-” 

 

“Can I kiss you?” 

 

“What?” It’s so blunt that Jeongin has to do a double take. Unlike Minho, Seungmin waits for Jeongin’s reply.

 

“Uh… yeah?” As soon as the word leaves his mouth, Seungmin crashes their mouths together. He starts out slow, as soft as Chan, but quickly escalates into something rivaling Hyunjin’s. Jeongin places a weak hand on Seungmin’s chest. His head almost hits the fridge, but Seungmin slips his hand behind his head, which also gives him more control now that he has a hand underneath Jeongin’s chin, too. Seungmin has definitely just brushed his teeth. He tastes like mouthwash and it makes Jeongin’s own mouth tingly. 

  
  


He isn't expecting Seungmin to nip at his bottom lip. Gently the first time, but the second time is harsh and Jeongin whimpers, squeezing Seungmin’s arm. Jeongin has no room to break away, but he closes his mouth. He can  _ feel  _ Seungmin laugh against his lips and Seungmin pinches his hip, Jeongin gasping and giving Seungmin access to his mouth again. He’s equally as rough as Hyunjin, but more careful, because Seungmin doesn't cut himself on Jeongin’s braces whatsoever. 

  
  


When  _ Seungmin  _ pulls away with a smirk, Jeongin’s lips are a shiny red, puffy with how rough Seungmin was, and his ears are bright red.

 

“You bit me!” 

 

“I did not.” 

 

“You did! It hurt!” 

 

“Impossible. You're imagining things, Jeonginnie.” 

  
  


Jeongin knows he’s not imagining things because the next time Seungmin kisses him, he bites him again, too. He denies it that time, too. 


	2. reese witherspoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sjdhhdhd im going 2 die 
> 
> woojin, changbin, and felix kisses like i promised a month ago lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OAJDHFHD I WROTE THIS A MONTH AGO ANS I JUST NOW FINISHED IT 
> 
> so like w all my writing I never reread it and fix it so excuse my mistakes and my bitchass will never get it beta read because criticism makes me nervous 
> 
> it took me so long to finish this cause I didn't like it but I ended up keeping everything I didn't like lmAOOO 
> 
> also felixs was rlly hard but now i want more jeonglix where all my other skz writers out there??

It's freezing and Jeongin regrets telling Woojin he didn't need a scarf because now, he most certainly does. His teeth chatter and he shoves his hands underneath his shirt, trying to warm them, the cold of his fingers giving him goosebumps. He glares at Chan, whose somehow still recording his individual scene, prohibiting the rest of them from going home. He scowls, cursing himself for not listening to his hyung and wearing the ugly scarf he tried to make him wear. He spots Woojin talking with Hyunjin and the older looks warm, all bundled up in a thick jacket and  _ of course,  _ a scarf. He walks to the two, the rips in his jeans not shielding him from the cold at all, and without asking, unzips Woojin’s jacket. He slips his arms around the older’s waist and sighs at how warm he was. 

 

“Jeongin?” The younger doesn't look up. He puts his face directly into Woojin’s chest, rubbing his cold cheeks against the soft fabric. Woojin laughs and wraps his arms around the smaller boy. 

 

“I told you-” 

 

“I know, to wear a scarf. That doesn't help me now.” 

  
  


“Don’t interrupt me.” 

 

“But, that's what you were going to say, right?” 

 

“Yeah, but-” Jeongin interrupts him again, but this time, not by speaking. Instead, he gently pecks Woojin’s lips. If Woojin’s surprised, he doesn't show it. The older smiles and kisses his cheek. Jeongin laughs and puts his face into Woojin's warm shoulder.

 

“Woojin hyung’s so warm.”

 

// 

 

“Changbin hyung, you’re watching a movie? At this time?” 

 

“Yeah, I can't sleep.” Changbin peeks over the couch, a sleepy Jeongin staring down at him. The younger nods in understanding. Changbin’s expecting him to go back to bed. Instead, what he gets is Jeongin clambering over the back of the couch and landing on top of him with an ‘oomph’ from the both of them. 

 

“Yah-- Jeongin!” He groans. Jeongin wedges himself into his armpit, ignoring Changbin’s grunts, and lays his head on Changbin’s chest.

 

“What are you doing?” The shorter asks. 

 

“What does it look like? I’m watching a movie with you.” 

 

“It’s late.” 

 

“You can't tell me to go to sleep if you're not going to either. We can go to sleep together or we can watch a movie  _ together.”  _

 

_ “ _ Jeongin-” 

 

“Nope. So, what are we watching? The Notebook?” 

 

“No. I don't know. It just started. It was already in the slot.” 

 

“Yeah, it’s The Notebook. Me and Jisung watched it yesterday. I don't think he put it back either.”

 

“Oh.” Jeongin’s eyes are closed and he makes a little ‘hmm’ sound at Changbin’s response. He turns back to the movie, already comfortable with the weight on his chest. Jeongin’s warm, warmer than the thin blanket he was using. The younger rubs his arm, tracing what Changbin thinks are shapes, but could be letters. It doesn't take long for him to invest himself into the movie. It actually is a good movie and Changbin finds himself gasping and muttering comments to himself every time something happens. 

 

“Changbin,” Jeongin whispers. “Why don't we ever kiss in the rain? Why aren't you romantic like Ryan Gosling?” 

 

“W-what?” He looks down at the younger boy, cheeks flushing red. Jeongin smiles. 

  
  


“Where is my kiss in the rain?” 

 

“Ah-- shut up, Jeongin. Go to bed.” He clicks the T.V off. 

 

“Changbinnie hyung-” 

 

“We’re going to sleep, hush.” With a huff, Jeongin complies, smiling to himself when he feels Changbin’s heart beating faster. 

 

-

 

Changbin is showering. He’s enjoying his shower when a certain someone opens the door. He freezes, clutching at the shampoo bottle in his hand, his eyes narrowing.

 

“Yah! It’s my turn to shower, Jisung! Get out!” He peeks out from behind the shower curtain, prepared to throw his shampoo at an orange-haired boy, only to see one Yang Jeongin.

 

“Jeongin, what the fuck? I’ll be out in like two seconds, hold up.” 

 

Jeongin flashes him a wide smile and without a warning, steps into the shower with Changbin. Fully dressed and all. Changbin stares at the younger, his mouth open in shock. Jeongin lets out a small laugh, breathy and small. 

 

“Hyung, it’s raining.”

  
  


Changbin looks confused for a moment. His nose even scrunches up. It dawns on him a second later the reference Jeongin means and what the younger said last night.

 

“Don't you dare, you weirdo. This isn't a movie and it’s definitely not raining. I’m naked and you just-” Jeongin kisses him, cutting him off. It seems he’s making a habit of cutting people off like this. Changbin is a tentative kisser, almost like he’s shy and it makes Jeongin want to giggle. He flicks his tongue across Changbin’s bottom lip, trying to imitate what Minho has done, and Changbin pushes him away with a scowl on his face. 

 

“What-”

 

“I’m Ryan Gosling.” Jeongin laughs.

 

“Get out!” And Jeongin hops out in his slushy clothing, his socks making a squishy noise against the tile. 

 

“Pervert!” 

 

“I prefer casanova!”

 

\- 

 

Felix is last, Jeongin isn't sure why. The two certainly aren't shy with their affection and Felix is one of the only members Jeongin actually  _ allows  _ to touch him most of the time. While he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he would say that kissing Felix is his favorite. The older boy is shy, about as equally shy as Jeongin, but shameless at the same time. 

 

They're sitting on the surprisingly comfortable couch before their performance, waiting for their turn for makeup, giggling as Hyunjin makes the stylist blush. Jeongin and Felix are holding hands, certainly not odd, they do it all the time with all the members, but Jeongin may or may not have an odd fascination with Felix's hands. They're  _ small _ and  _ cute  _ and Jeongin likes holding them, even when they're filled with calluses and dry because Felix doesn't know how to  _ put handlotion on.  _

 

“Innie. Don't fall asleep, you're next for makeup.” Jeongin blinks sleepily as Felix squeezes his hand. A soft noise escapes his mouth and he leans forward to rest his head on Felix's shoulder. Felix giggles and pulls the younger even closer, ignoring what he said earlier and stroking his back. Jeongin's eyes droop and to try to keep himself awake, he lifts Felix's hand, the one that's interlocked with his own, and holds it up in front of his face. Felix watches him curiously, quirking an eyebrow up, and Jeongin traces a heart with his finger on his palm, smiling at the older. 

 

“Cute.” 

 

“Shush, hyung. You're the one with cute, little baby hands.” 

 

“Leave my baby hands alone! You're a brat.” Felix tries to pull his hand away, but Jeongin pulls it back. He places a soft kiss on Felix's knuckle, ears burning red. 

 

“Innie-” 

 

“Don't-- It's nothing.” Jeongin drops his hand and uncomfortably shifts from his spot, halfway draped across Felix, instead burying his face deeper into Felix's shoulder. The orange haired boy nudges at Jeongin's chin and as soon as Jeongin looks at him, he pecks the younger's lips. 

 

“Hyung?” 

 

“It's nothing.” Felix parrots. A small smile finds its way on Jeongin's face and he leans in closer to the older. He kisses the older, short and chaste, but longer than Felix's small peck. Felix isn't the best kisser out of all of them, but Jeongin still would say he's his favorite to kiss. He doesn't make Jeongin overwhelmed or embarassed, like the others do. He's soft and his lips are never chapped, unlike certain people (Chan, Jisung, sometimes Minho). Felix doesn't have that much experience either, so Jeongin isn't afraid of being a bad kisser. Besides, with all the practice he's getting from his hyungs, there's no way he's a bad kisser. (Minho would disagree, the younger still can't use tongue to save his life.) 

  
  


Plus, his chapstick tastes like mint. Jeongin likes mint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooofff sorry I took so long:// 
> 
> I love y'all leave me kudos and comments esp comments i love reading them they encourage me so much 
> 
> hmu on twt @seunggies !!


End file.
